Richarz Blood
Richarz Blood (リチャード·ブラッド) was the father of Braz, Staz, and Liz and also King of the Demon World, until he was killed by Father Wolf who consequently succeeded his throne. Despite his death, however, Braz successfully brings his beloved father back to life in order to allow him to seek his revenge, and once again become the true ruler of the Demon World. 'Appearance' Like his children, Richarz has black hair, which he styles spiked upwards. He wears a white shirt and black pants, and wears his old robe that had, until his ressurection, been worn by Braz. 'Personality' Richarz Blood holds a very noble status, and his personality reflects that. He tends to be serious, calm, and level-headed, and not very emotional. Additionally, he seems to be wise, especially after his death. Staz describes him as old-fashioned, and Braz hints to the reason being Richarz constantly nagged Staz for "not being able to take care of himself" and comparing him to his older brother. He also seems to have a peculiar sense of humor, shown when he stabs both of his sons with the Transporter, calling it their "death penalty". He cares deeply for his family and as the Demon King of Acropolis, wished for nothing but peace and security for the entire Demon World. Plot Richarz Blood is a grand vampire of noble lineage, and was once the King of the Demon World Acropolis. He is the father of Staz, Braz, and Liz . In order to obtain the throne, Father Wolf kills Richarz, and claims the throne as King. At this point, he continues to retain the title. Torn by the sight of his father's morbid death, however, his son Braz vows to bring him back to life in order to allow him to enact revenge against Father Wolf. With help from Frankenstein, he succesfully uses the soul of Akimu Papladon to resurrect his father, who is now once again among the living, much to the surprise of basically everyone. With this, Braz continues to concentrate on his plan, with the biggest key now in his hands. However, Braz does not understand the full story about the events surrounding his fathers death. On the day of his death, Richarz, along with Father Wolf and the Blood children's mother, had to fight the re-animated magical essence of the first demon world acropolis king, Herrschaft Grimm, who has been trapped behind the Door of Magical Essence. In the end, Grimm's magic took Richarz' wife back behind the door with him, and Richarz' body contained too much potent magic. Because he was drowing in the magic, and did not want Grimm's magic to live on inside him, he asked Father Wolf to destroy him, and release the essence. This action caused the great misconception that Braz had agonizingly pained over for the past 10 years: that Father Wolf had killed his father. In the end, shortly after he finishes explaining the events of his death to Goyle, Beros, and Heads (while Staz and Braz had it explained to them "in death"), Father Blood is killed once again by Akim. He leaves with the final message of "I leave things up to you two." Despite his short-lived revival, he has noticeably encountered the life of his children without him or his wife. The uncommon modern perspective was like a weird blend of blood which he hasn't fully grasped on: the use of cellphone, or television. On his unknowingly last moments, he was glad of what his children have become and the people they have associated with. Powers & Abilities *''' 'Long Range Magic: '''Like his children, Richarz' magic applied through extending his demonic power for long distance attacks that affect his opponent or the environment around him. *'Energy Absorption:' 'Richarz has the ability to suck the blood and magic from an enemy through his vampiric fangs or his demonic aura. He can also restore the magic he absorbs from an individual through casual physical contact. *'Mind Control:' His fangs can also be used to control or alter the memory of humans, even if the fang is detached or broken. *'Regeneration:' Common to most vampires, Richarz has the ability of regeneration, making his wounds heal almost instantaneously. However, this power is slowed when silver is involved in the injury he receives. Family Son: Staz Charlie Blood Daughter: Liz T Blood Son: Braz D. Blood Wife: Mother Blood (Deceased) Trivia * He approves of Fuyumi and Staz and wishes to see them together. Category:Characters Category:Blood Family Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters